I Was A Teenage Sparkle
by Angel-Gal73
Summary: Though Bijou hates Sparkle very much, shes still very jealous of her. So she wishes on a star to be her for an entire week! And what Bijou doesn't know is, her wish is about to come true...
1. Bijous Wish! DUN DUN DUUUN!

SWEET! Ok, ok, I know I said no author notes, but I might use some at times! But this is one of those times because... ITS A NEW STORY! SWEET! Ok, I told a couple people I wasn't going to update this until I was about half-way done with 1,2, Step, which is Chap 3, but since I already got half-way through writeing the 3rd chapter, I decided to updtae this! But, mostly because I updated this, is..I REALLY WANTED TO UPDATE THIS! lol! Well, here it is!

717171717171717171717

"LETS GO BUMBLEBEES! LETS GO!" the cheerleaders cheered.

It was another one of the Ham-City basketball games, and it was half-time. Which meant, it was time for the cheerleaders to put on there show!

Sparkle, the lead cheerleader, did one of her famous cart-wheels, and a back-flip, with the cheerleaders in the background waving there pom-poms in the air, and finally, she jumped up in the air, and yelled, "Whos the greatest team in the world?"

"HAM-CITY BUMBLEBES! HAM-CITY BUMBLEBEES!" the rest of the cheerleaders cheered.

Sparkle grinned, then she and the rest of the cheerleaders twirled around very fast, and when they stopped, they all jumped in the air, and yelled together, "GO BUMBLEBEES!"

The crowd was going wild. Everyone was cheering, the boys were all holdin signs that said, " WE LOVE YOU SPARKLE!", and everyone else was cheering and clapping like crazy. Everyone except one person...Bijou.

"Stupid Sparkle!" she muttered under her breath. "I bet I could do better than her, if only I was the cheerleading captain!"

A guy near by, turned around to look at Bijou, and said, "Did you just insult the beauty of the school?"

"Um..uh..." said Bijou. "...no?"

3 minutes Later..

"I SAID I DIDIN'T INSULT HER!" yelled Bijou, who was trying her best to run away from the guy, who worshiped Sparkle. People near by were laughing at her. And sadly, one of those people just had to be Sparkle!

"Hey, look everybody!" said Sparkle. "Its Dorkarina!"

Everyone laughed even harder. And what did Bijou do? Why, she did nothing! Except she just kept on running.

71717171717717171771717

"Ow!" yelled Bijou. She was just walking into Math class, and she tripped, her math books fell out of her hands. The entire class, seeing what happened, laughed there faces off. Sparkle, who was sadly in Bijous Math class, laughed the hardest and called Bijou a dork. Bijou gave her a glare, and franticly tried to pick up her books.

"Here, let me help you!" said a kind voice. Bijou looked up, and saw the face of her long-time crush, Hamtaro.

"Um..uh..t-thanks!" stuttered out Bijou. Hamtaro smiled at her, and helped her pick up her books. Bijou noticed Sparkle out of the corner of her eye, glareing at her. And that made Bijou smile more. She knew Sparkle had a crush on Hamtaro, and there she was seeing Hamtaro help Bijou out. Finally, Bijou took a seat at her desk next to Sandy and Pashmina, who were both giggling abou Hamtaro helping Bijou out.

"Ok class!" said Miss. Yolei. "I got back you guys test results! Isn't that exciting?"

Meanwhile, everyone around the room, was practilly asleep, looking like they didin't hear a word Miss. Yolei said.

"Well, I'm very sad to report, that, Pashmina got the only A!" said Miss.Yolei.

Pashmina beamed. Bijou and Sandy patted her on the back and congratulated her. But of coure, Sparkle just had to ruin it.

"That is so unfair!" she said. "I mean, Pashmina is the only one who actully _likes _ Math!"

The whole class burst into laughter. Except Pashmina, who hung her head, and Sandy and Bijou, who were both glareing at Sparkle.

71717177171717177171717

After class, Bijou walked up angrily to Sparkles locker.

"Sparkle! Why oh why do you have to be so mean!" said Bijou.

"Well, isn' t it obvious?" said Sparkle, closing her locker. "Its because I feel like it! And besides, your probaly just jealous about me!"

" Jealous?" said Bijou. "Why in the world would I be jealous about you?"

Sparkle smiled. "Because, I have great looks, I'm one of the most popular girls in school, all the boys go ga-ga for me, and I'm captain of the cheelreader squad! Thats why!"

"T-thats not true!" said Bijou. She tried opening up her mouth to say more, but she didin't say anything, She was totally speechless. So, she did the only thing she could do...run away!

7171717717171771717177177

Bijou sighed as she lay back in her bed. staring outside her window. How come Sparkle was so..so..perfect! How come Sparkle was so much better than Bijou? Just how come! Thats what Bijou wanted to know!But, still, Bijou still coudn't help but feel...jealous. Yes, the truth was, Bijou is very jealous of Sparkle! And she wished there was just some way, just some way, that Bijou could live like Sparkle! As if she were actully her!

Suddenly, something caught Bijous eye outside her window. A star! But not just any star...

"A wishing star!" said Bijou. Then she got up and started walking to her window. "Well, I might as well go make a wish!"

When Bijou got to the window, she stood on her knees, and folded her hands, and began to make her wish.

"Starlight, starbright, first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, to make the wish, I wish tonight. Oh wishing star, as you might know,you know the girl at my school right? Sparkle?Well, I hate Sparkle! I hate her more than anybody else! But, I can't help but feel a little..well, jealous. Ok, fine, I'll admit it! I'm extremly jealous of Sparkle! So, here is my wish! I...I..wish I could be Sparkle for a entire week! So please wishing star! If you could just grant that one wish, I could be happy!Now, goodnight star." Bijou wished. Then, she stood up, and walked over to her bed, layed down in it, and slept peacefully.

About an hour later...

Because Bijou was sleeping like a baby, she didin't notice the star she made a wish on earlier, seeming to come closer and closer to her window. And as the star got closer, the bigger it seemed to get. And as it got really close, it seemed to shape into a human. A young girl fairy human, with long, flowing blond hair, and a blue gown. And when the fairy finally got to Bijous window...BAM! She hit it!

Luckily, the fairy had wings, or else it would of fell down! The fairy groaned in pain, and waved then tapped her wand on the window, and the window opened. Then, the fairy flew into Bijous room.

"Ugh, why don't people ever open there windows at night?" said the fairy.

After a moment of rubbing her acheing side from the hit on the window, the fairy then turned to Bijou, smiled, and said, "Well, time to grant Bijou here, her wish!"

And, with a wave of her wand over Bijous sleeping body, the fairy closed her eyes, grabbed some sunglasses. and put it over her eyes. Now why would the fairy do that? Heres why!

There was suddenly a blinding light. The light was so bright, that not even the fairy could see anything at all!

The light continued to get brighter, and brighter until..it stopped, and went back to its normal color again. The fairy then opened her eyes, took of her sunglasses, and said, "There! My work is done!"

The fairy then yawned, (for she was more tired than ever!) and walked over to Bijous window, ready to fly off. But, before she did fly off, the fairy looked back at Bijou.

"Well, Bijou, theres nothing I can say now!" said the fairy. "Except that when you wake up tomorrow, you are going to be VERY surprised!"

After the fairy speaked, she flew off. Leaving Bijou sleeping as she was.

Theres just one problem...thats NOT Bijou!

7171717171717171717171717

Well, there you have it! Another one of my genious fics!..Well, almost genious that is!I really hope you guys liked it!Please tell me what you think about it! Well, please review people! (And for the love of god, review Loves Me or Loves Me Not! I only got 4 reviews for chapter7 so far!)

cya!

angel


	2. Not Much of A Peaceful Morning!

Special Thanks:

**cappyandpashy4ever:** Hey, you know what I just relized? Your, like, the first reviewer for most of my fics! (Except a couple!)Lol, yeah, I knew that you, and a couple others wanted this fic, so..here it is! Thanks for the review!

**sparkleshine101:** You like math! Omg, your like Pashmina! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Yayfullness:** Yeah, they were a few errors, but hey! You know me! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**LylHamGirl:**Um, you got the wrong idea! Well, your right about the part about the fairy being stupid, (J/K!)but when it said, thats Not Bijou, it meant tha on the inside, it wasn't! Lol, thanks for reviewing!

**Satu-Sazu:** Yeah, poor fairy hit the window and all! Lol, thanks for the review!

**OhSnapI'llLoveDracoMalfoy4eva:** Well, since your so desprate..heres some more! Thanks for the review! (oh, and yes! Your my friend!)

**dbzgtfan2004:** Lol, you really love H+B don't you? Lol, thanks for the review!

**Crystalgurl101:** Well, hopefully it will be cool! Thanks for reviewing!

717177171717177171717

It was a beautiful morning! The birds were chirping outside, the sun was shineing brightly and, Bijou was sleeping peacefully. Well, she was peaceful for now at least!

BEEP BEEP!

The alrm clock went off, Bijou got her tired hand to stop it, and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Huh?" said Bijou puzzled. She looked around the room. It...didin't look like her room one bit! Her room was neat and tidy, with light blue walls, and pictures of her family. (She also had a picture of Hamtaro, but that was hidden somewhere.) This room, had hot pink walls,and was a huge mess, and it had pictures of boy singers and acters with hearts around them!

"Well, maybe it got redecorated! said Bijou. "I mean, I can't be in the wong house..hey wait a minute! Whats wrong with my voice? I have no french accent! Instead I have an accent that reminds me of someone I hate! But who could it be..."

"Sparkle!" said a voice. " Time to get up for school!"

"SPARKLE!" exclaimed Bijou.Then, she raced over to a near-by mirror, and...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bijou exclaimed. Then, she fainted.

Meanwhile in Bijous real house...

"Bijou, honey! Wake up!" called Bijous mom.

"Vhat zhe heck!" said a voice from under the bedcovers. " Muzzer, my names Spark-vhat in the world is wrong with my voice? Its so..so..FRENCHIE!"

Then, Sparkle shot up from the bed and raced over to a mirror and saw what she feared most...Bijous body!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she exclaimed, then, just like Bijou, fainted.

Meanwhile, in a tree in town...

"Hey Davey!" said the Fairy, into her cellphone. "Huh? Whats up with me? Nothing! I just, like, granted a wish to this french girl! And..."

Sudenly, the Fairy heard a loud scream. Actully, two loud screams!

"Oh great!" the Fairy said. "Davey, I have to go explain this whole wish to these two people! Love you! Bye bye!"

Then, the Fairy hung up, and snapped her fingers.

Sudenly, Bijou and Sparkle apered, and both woke up.

"Great, now that you two are here..." started the Fairy, but, Bijou, shot up and started to yell.

"You!" she said. " Considering you have wings, and a magic wand, and a cellphone with the label, Fairys Express on it, I'm guessing your a fairy, huh?"

The fairy nodded slowly.

"So, your the one who grant me this wish?" she exclaimed. The fairy nodded again.

"Well, THANKS A WHOLE LOT!" Bijou yelled.

"Vait!" said Sparkle getting up. "Vhat do you mean a wish?"

"I mean-hey wait a minute! Thats my voice!" yelled Bijou. Then, she and Sparkle looked at eachother, there jaws hanging.

"Hey thats my body!" yelled Bijou.

"And zhats mine!" yelled Sparkle.

"Well, duh!" the Fairy said. "The wish was to siwtch places for a week!"

"WHAT!" the two yelled. "WERE GOING TO BE STUCK LIKE THIS FOR AN ENTIRE WEEK!"

"Woah, sor-ry for making you two the yelling twins!" The fairy said. "Ok, look, you guys might be stuck in eachother bodys for longer than a week..."

"Oh no!" yelled Sparkle. "Zheres no way I can be stuck like this for more than a week! I mean, how would you like to be in a total losers body for that long?"

"Oh yeah, you are so right Sparkle!" yelled Bijou. "But it not nearly as much worse as being in a total DOUBLE losers body for mre than a week!"

"Vhy you little..." said Sparkle.

"Ok,ok! Thats enough!" The fairy said. "Now, as I was saying, yes, it might be more than a week, unless you two do a little something.."

"How long!" yelled Sparkle.

The fairy gulped. "F-forever..."

Bijou and Sparkle didin't say anything, They just stood still.

"Now, fairy," said Bijou. " I'm only going to say this once..."

A Few moments later...

"THERE IS NO WAY I'M STAYING IN THIS BODY FOREVER LADY! SO YOU BETTER COME UP WITH A WAY FOR ME, AND THIS JERK HERE, TO GET BACK TO OUR NORMAL SELVES! OR ELSE, YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" yelled Bijou, grabbing the Fairy by the collar of her dress.

The fairy and Sparkle both looked at eachother with scared faces. Then they both looked at Bijou as if to say, "Um, ok then..".

"Well, there is one way!" The fairy said calmly, getting away from Bijous grasp.

"What!" said Sparkle. "Say quick because I can't take zhis french accent anymore!"

"Ok! Fine!" said the Fairy. "Well, you know how Bijou wished for a week?"

"VHAT!" yelled Sparkle. " You mean all zhis stuff might happen because of loser Bijou here?"

"Yes pretty much!" said the Fairy.

"Oh, thanks a lot Fairy!" yelled Bijou.

"Look, that doesn't matter now ok!" said the Fairy. "Look, lets just get to the case, since Bijou wished for a week, and since you guys hate eachother like heck, then you only have one week to become friends! And no you can't lie, you guys really truly have to become true friends in less than one week!"

Bijou and Sparkle, once again, were completely silent.

"So, all we have to do is become friends?" said Bijou. "Oh great, I'm going to have to be used to a total jerks body for the rest of my life!"

"Yeah and I'm going to have to get used to a total s-" started Sparkle, but before she could say anything mean, a thought struck her head. "Hey wait a minute! How come we may be stuck like this forever? Did you make it that way!"

"Um..uh..well.." said the Fairy, making the answer quite obvious. " Uh..hey look! A cute bioy saying hi to you guys!"

"Where? Where?" said Bijou and Sparkle. Then, the Fairy flew away, calling back, " Good luck!"

"Grrrrrrrr!" Sparkle growled. "Zhat stupid fairy!"

"Yeah I know!" said Bijou. "Well, come on! Lest go home and change into some clothes, and go to school!"

"WHAT!" said Sparkle. "You seriously think we should go to school like ZHIS!"

"Yes!" said Bijou. "And, if we don't want people to know what trouble we're in right now, then we have to change into eachothers clothes!"

"Oh come on!" said Sparkle. "I bet your clothes are juzt like your itchy P.JS here..."

"SHUT UP AND COME ON!" yelled Bijou, dragging Sparkle away.

77717117171717717717171771717177

Well, it was five minutes away from school, and the only two who didin't seem to be ready were, of course, Bijou and Sparkle! Who were NOT happy about what they were wearing!"

"Ugh thank god no one knows who we really are!" said Sparkle. She was wearing a white, sleevless shirt, and a white skirt. And, Bijou practily forced her to wear her blond hair in her girly pigtails.

"Hey! If you think thats bad.." said Bijou. She was wearing a hot pink belly shirt, and a matching mini skirt. And, Sparkle frightened to kill her if she didin't wear Sparkles light brown hair in her small, pigtails.

RRRIIIIIINNNNNG! Rang the school bell.

Sparkle and Bijou looked towards the school, and took a deep breath.

"Oh great!" said Bijou. "Here we go!"

"Yeah, first day as a dork!" said Sparkle, rolling her eyes.

Bijou gave Sparkle a glare that said, 'Why I outta slap you!'. But she managed not to.(Surprisingly..)

"Just come on!" she said, once again, dragging Sparkle into the school.

But what these girls don't know is, once they walk in that school, they were going to face one heck of a bad, embarassing day!

7171771717717171771717


	3. Day1 of Torture!

Special Thanks:

**ghostyoshi:** Hey! Good idea! Lol, maybe I should end the chaper title with that...thanks for reviewing!

**OhSnapI'llloveDracoMalfoy4ever:** Don't worry! See? I updated! thanks fir reviewing!

**LylHamGirl:** Sweet! I washoping somebody would like the plot! Thanks for reveiwing!

**Ringa-ham:** Yep! And after I finish this chapter, I'm going to update again! Lol, thanks for reveiwing!

**CrystalGurl101:** Well, sorry! It won't involve Hamtaro until a later chapter...oh well! Thanks for reveiwing!

**sparkleshine101: **Well, heres a litle bit of whats happening in this chapter! I'm sorry my chapters are so, so short now..but I promise! I will make my enxt fic, or chapter of my fic, at least 2000 words!

**cp4ever:** (cappyandpashy4vers short name) Well, I hope its evil and malicous! But turst me, this chapter is just the beginning of that embarrassing day thas ahead of them! Lol, thanks for reveiwing!

**Yayfulness:** Sweet! You thoght it was awesome eh? Thanks! Well, thanks for reviewing!

7171717177177171771717

" Hey Drake!" said Sparkle. Well, as you already know, Bijou and Sparkle were still in eachothers bodys, and they were at school! Ready to go to class! But, theres one problem...Sparkle wouldn't stop saying hi to all the boys!

"Hi Ben! Hi Benny! Hi James! Hi Jamie! Hi Henry!" Sparkle continued, waving to all the boys who she passed by. But when she said hi to one boy...

"Bijou, why are you suddenly like Sparkle?" the boy asked, then walked away.

Sparkle just stood there, completely shocked.

" Sparkle," said Bijou." Whats wrong?"

"I..I...I.." said Sparkle. Then she yelled, " A BOY DIDIN'T CALL ME PRETTY!"

Then, Sparkle dropped to her knees, and started yelling to the sky in Bijous french accent, " VHY GOD! VHYYYY!" and, she started sucking her thumb, while stopping once in a while to mutter, "Happy place...Happy place...". And, people were walking by stareing at her.

"Hey! Take it easy Sparkle!" said Bijou. " People are stareing at you like your mental, and your in MY body you know!"

Sparkle stopped stucking her thumb, and stood up, with a look of anger, and a sneaky smile across her face.

"Zhats right! Its all your fault a boy didin't call me pretty!" Sparkle yelled, then, she had a sneaky smile on her face. " And I shall take my revenge!"

Then, with that, Sparkle got her feet in a position Bijou feared she would do. The..fourth position in ballett!

Bijou gasped.

"No, Sparkle, please! Dont!" cried Bijou. " Don't say it! Have mercy on me!"

But, it was too late! Sparkle was about to say the most, disgusting, annoying, and freakiest thing ever...

" I LOVE PONIES!" siad Sparkle in a little girly voice. Suddenly, the school hallways went quiet. Everyone stared at Sparkle. (Though, since Sparkle was in Bijous body, they thought it was Bijou!)

Bijou nearly fainted.

"No..." she said.

Sparkle smiled and started danceing around the hallways singing,

"MY LITTLE PONY! MY LITTLE PONY! I LOVE THEM, SO MUCH!" sang, Sparkle, doing really bad ballett twirls, and singing in front of peoples faces.

"No..no.." Bijou said. "This..this..can't be happening! IT CAN'T!"

But the nightmare continued, as Sparkle sang one mroe thing,

"MY LITTLE PONIIES! THEY WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART!" she finished. Everybody stared at her. And they continued stareing at her. Until...they broke into fits of laughter!

Yep, they were all laughing! But then again, who wouldn't laugh at a Junior in highschool who loved 'My Love Poines?'. You probably would too!

Meanwhile, Bijou was nearly going on a mental breakdown.

" Why you little beast!" she screamed, yelling at Sparkle who was smileing at the total embarrassment she just gave Bijou.

"Hey!" she said. " Thats what you get for making a stupid wish, and causeing a guy to not call me pretty!"

Then, after Sparkle spoke, she walked off to class. Bijou glared after her.

"Oh, its on!" she said. Then, her mind began plotting away as she walked to class...

717171771771717171717177171717

"Atendence!" said Mrs.Yolei." Jamie!"

'Here!" said Jamie.

"Ok!..ummm...Hamtareeeeeeee!Is it?" said Mrs.Yolei, giggling. The eintire class giggled also. Mrs.Yolei knew it was Hamtaro. But ever since the first day of school, she always liked to joke with Hamtaros name.

Sparkle, shot up from her desk, and yelled, " Don't you dare make fun of my mans name!"

Everyone stared at her. Thinking she was Bijou, (well, duh! she was in Bijous body!) started whistleing, the girls started giggling, and Bijou gave Sparkle a thumbs up. Because why? Hamtaro was blushing..and smileing!

Sparkle suddenly felt a whirl of feelings. Anger, embarrasment, anger, stupid, and ANGER!Why was she angry?Because she just stood up for her biggest crush..in Bijous body! So now, Hamtaro likes Bijou better, not her!

"Heh heh.." said Sparkle, blushing, sitting down in her seat.

Bijou smiled.

"Its only a matter of time Sparkle! Its only a matter of time.." said Bijou rubbing her hands together in a sneaky way.

77171771771771717717717171771717

After homeroom, it was time for gym!

When Sparkle and Bijou got to the gym, Bijou grinned. Showing that she had something planned.

Bijou went to a corner of the girls lockerroom. When she came back, all she was wearing was a bathrobe...with...duckys on it!

All the girls stared at her, laughing there heads off.

Bijou looked over at Sparkle and winked, showing her that she had worn that bathrobe on purpose! And Sparkle, she had flames in her eyes!

" Oh my gosh! I just LOVE duckys!" said Bijou. Then she started walking a little close to the lockerroom door, and, 'accidently ' 'tripped' and feel out of the lockeroom door..in the gym!

Everybody in the gym stared at her. The boys stared, a couple girls who were there stared, and even the gym teacher stared!

It was all total silence until one guy whistled.

"Hey! Looking fine in that bathrobe Sparkle!" he said chuckling. Then, everybody laughed. And of course, even the gym teacher!

All the girls and boys from there locker rooms, jumped out to see what all the commotion was about. And when they did see, they burst into laughing themselves! Except one little person...Sparkle! Who seemed to have flames in her eyes!

Meanwhile, Bijou, (who, as you all already knowm but i just want to say again because I'm bored!) was trying to act embarrassed, by turneing red, but she was really turning red because because she was holding in her laughter!

Sparkle glared at her, and muttered under her breath, " Its on.."

Then, Sparkle walked out in the middle of the floor, and slowly put her hands on Bijous hair and...messed it all up!

Everyone stopped laughing at Bijous little prank, (of course, they didin't know that!) and stared at Sparkle.

When Sparkle was done messing it up, she took her hands off...to show Bijous once beautiful blond hair, into a perfect, frizzly, staticky mess!

Everyone burst into fits of laughter!

"Wow, Bijou!" said one guy. " I never knew you loved 'my Little Pony', and you love your hair being messy!"

This made everyone laugh harder, and this made Sparkle smile, but of course she tried to act embarrassed, and she ran into the locker room pretending liek she might cry.

And Bijou? Well, lets just say she looked angry enough to blow up!

71771717171171717171717717

Meanwhile, the fairy, was flying next to the school windows! It turned out she saw every little thing that happened with Bijou and Sparkle that day in school!

"Oh my gosh!" she said, slapping her forehead. " Maybe it won't be so bad for the girls to be stuck in eachothers bodies!"

Then, the fairy looked in the window again, and saw Sparkle and Bijou glareing at eachother, flames in there eyes...probably literaly flames in there eyes!

"But I've been wrong before!"the fairy said. Then she groaned. " Ugh, I'm so going to be grounded for this!"

Then, the fairy took a plastic, magic 8 ball. You know, one of those things that tell you there fortune? Or at least thats what it says?

" Oh magic 8 ball," the fairy said. " Will these girl become good friends?"

Then, the fairy shook the magic 8 ball, and when she stopped, this is what it said..

**Don't Count On It!**

"GRRRRR!" the fairy frowled, throwing the magic 8 ball into a window. " WHO NEEDS YOU!"


	4. Whoever Said Biology Class Was Fun?

Special Thanks:

LylHamGirl: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and sorry, didin't mean to insult 'My Little Pony'or anything...oh, and also thanks for the nice compliment!

sparkleshine101: Thanks for reviewing! Yeah, it is pretty is bovious the magic 8 ball is wr-I mean, isn't! Heh heh...

ShadSonAmyCouple: Glad you think its funny! Thanks for reviewing!

Ringa-ham: Awww, that was a nice compliment also with you saying it was, 'amazing'! Thanks for reviewing!

OhSnapI'llLoveDracoMalfoy4ever: Yeah, poor, poor. Selena...thanks for reviewing!

Christopher the caveham4003: Thanks for reviewing, and saying my fic is funny!

CrystalGurl101: Wow, excellent idea! Ugh, stupid me forgot to put it in this chapter..oh well! I will save that for the next one! Promise!

Yayfulness: Filarious? Well, whether you menat to spell it hillarious or not, nice word! Thanks for reviewing!

Satu-Suzu: Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and I don't mind if you didin't review the other chapter earlier!

Mel-Girl: Yay! Another good idea! I gotta remember to put ideas in as soon as possible...well, hopefully you don't mind to wait a chapter or two!

cp4ever: Thanks for reviewing! Lol, yeah, so called, 'magic' 8 balls, I am not exactly a fan of them my self..

71717177171717717717

Well, it was still during the school day! And Sparkle and Bijou were still planning on how to embarass the heck out of themselves!

Well, so far, they were both tied!

Well, lest see, Bijou has got in Sparkles normal clothes, but was wearing the bathrobe with duckys on it, over them! This, caused people to snicker!

And Sparkle, had painted the words, "My Little Pony Rocks My World!" all over Bijous clothes, and had also painted "I love My Little Pony!" on Bijous face and forehead. This, also caused people to snicker. But, really, to tell the truth, they didin't do anything else! That is, until there biology class after lunch...

7171717177117177171717717

"Hey! Take cover people! Ducky robe Sparkle is coming towards us!"

"Yeah, and look! Miss.Pony Bijou is coming also!"

The entire biology class was bursting with laughter, but still, Bijou and Sparkle kept there mouths shut, and did nothing but glare at eachother, and mutter very unkind insults to eachother.

"Ok class!" the teacher said. (couldn't think of a name!) " Today for biology, we will be with partners for a special project! Isn't that exciteing? "

As the teacher said this, half the class was just about falling asleep, and the other half, (not including Bijou and Sparkle who seemed to be entertaining themselves by muttering insults to eachother.) were busy throwing paper airplanes to eachother, and spitting spitballs at the chalkboard.

"Ah yes, I can see the excitement on your guys faces!" the teacher said with a smile. "Now, I shall choose the partners! Ok, now, lets see..Hamtaro! Who should you be partnered with..."

At the sound of Hamtaros name, Bijou and Sparkle stopped insulting eachother, and started secretly, and silently wishing that one of them would be Hamtaros partner. As they leaned in closer to hear there teachers answer...

" Pashmina!" the teacher said.

Bijou and Sparkle's jaws dropped so low,they looked like they were about to fall on the ground, and there eyes were full of disbelief.

Pashmina and Hamtaros eyes were full of disbelief too, but, they just shrugged it off., and walked off to start there project.

"Ok, now, Bijou!" the teacher said. " You will be with..Sparkle!"

Then, thats when Bijous, (Well, Sparkles face really, for Bijou, was after all in Sparkles body!) face went pale, as she slowly turned her head to look at the now, also pale faced Sparkle.

"No..." the two said at the same time." No, no, no, no, NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Girls! Get off your knees, and stop yelling up at the ceiling!" the teacher said.

The two groaned, and went to take a seat about ten feet away from eachother, to start there project.

5 Minutes Later...

"I hate you." Bijou whispered over to Sparkle.

"I hate you more!" Sparkle said.

" Yeah, I would still hate you if you gave me fifty bucks!"

"Yeah, well. I would hate you even..uh...I would hate you, even if I didin't hate you!"

Bijou gave Sparkle a weird look.

"I would hate you even if that made sense!" Bijou said back.

Just as Sparkle was about to say something back, she noticed something out of the corners of her eyes. It was Hamtaro, who kept on glimpsing over at her. At first, Sparkle was confused, but when Hamtaro glimpsed over at her again, she began to relize his look. It was the look, of none other than the kind of look boys used to give her in her previous, normal body, (instead of the body she was trapped in now) it was the look, that meant...Hamtaro was glimpseing over at Sparkle for he had a crush on her!

"Oh Bijou," Sparkle said. " Hamtaro is giving me the look!"

"The look?" Bijou said, haveing a questioning look on her face. Then, as she looked over at Hamtaro, glipmseing over at Sparkle, she grinned.

"What are you so smiley about?" Sparkle said, a little confused at Bijous reaction. " Hamtaro is giving me the look! He likes me!"

"No." Bijou said. " He likes me."

"What!" Sparkle exclaimed.

" You see Sparkle, since your too dumb to realise, I will explain." Bijou said. " You, are in my body. So, when Hamtaros glimpseing over at you, he thinks hes glimpseing over at _me_. So, he likes me, not you!"

Sparkle looked a little puzzled at this, but, when she got the picture, her face began to get hot from anger. She began to feel as if steam were about to come through her ears, and, most of all, she felt jealousy take over her.

"Oh, don't feel bad Sparkle!" Bijou said, with a big, smirk on her face. " You will at least get to try our wonderful cake at our wedding! "

Now, after Bijou said that, that, was when Sparkle couldn't take it anymore, and her jealousy began to take over! She grabbed her biology book, and threw it at Bijou. And, since Bijou was too busy laughing at the joke she just made, it hit her straight on her head, causeing her to yelp in pain so loud. The nearby classmates began to laugh there heads off at Bijou.

"Oh, its on!" Bijou muttered under her breath. Then, she grabbed a nearby, glass of coffee on the teachers desk, and sent it flying over at Sparkle. And, obviously, the very hot coffee, spilled all over on Sparkle, makeing Sparkle scream so loud, that one of the room windows cracked! Then, Sparkle began to run all over the room, screaming, " Call nine nine one! Call nine nine one! This coffee is burning me!"

The entire class was laughing there faces off, as they watched Sparkle, franticly trying to get the coffee off. And, at this point, Bijou was trying her best to keep from giggling.

"That does it!" Sparkle yelled. Then, she searched around the room, trying to find something that will really make Bijou mad! Finally, her eyes laid on a huge glass-like thing of coffee, and, she grabbed it and...threw it all over herelf!

"What the.." Bijou started.

"Well, since your too stupid, I will explain!" Sparkle said. " I am in your body! So, since I spilled all this coffee on me, everyone thinks _you_ spilled coffee on _yourself_! So, thereby, you are the one whos embarrassed!"

Bijou growled like a tiger at Sparkle, as the entire class called her, names like 'Coffee Idiot', and 'Coffee Stupid Queen', and other stupid names like that. Then, she grabbed a huge stack of books, and piled them all on her head.

The class's attention turned to Bijou, as they saw her laying down on the floor, cringing in pain from the fifteen piles of books!And they laughed at her, and called her names like, " The Book Idiot" and " Total Book Loser", and pretty much stupid names like the kids were calling Sparkle.

Then, the REAL fight began.

After Bijou hurt herself, Sparkle grabbed some more coffee from the huge glass, and threw it at Bijou, while Bijou grabbed a book, and threw it at Sparkle. Then, after they both hit eachother...

" COFFEE AND BOOK FIGHT!" a classmate yelled.

Then, before you could say " Coffee and book fights rock", the entire class began gathering books, and coffee from the big glass, and throwing it at eachother like there was no end!

And guess what? Bijou and Sparkle were caught right in the middle of it!

Meanwhile Outside of the School...

Selena, the fairy, was sitting in the tree, watching the coffee and book fight with intrest, eating some popcorn.

"Oh man, I never thought these two hated eachother THAT much!" she said with a laugh.

RING RING!

Selena groaned and picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she said.

" Honey!" said a perky voice.

" M-mother?" Selena said.

"Yes, do you know any other snow fairy?" the voice said again. " Anyway, I just wanted to see what you are d-"

Suddenly, Selenas mom was interupted by a screaming, and yelling, and much other loud noises, from the coffee and book fight.

" What was that?" Selenas mom said.

"Oh, uh..uh...heh heh, nothing!" Selena said nervously.

"Selena, did you make two, innocent teenagers, switch bodies again?" Selena's momther said.

"Um..no?" Selena said, waiting nervously for her mothers answer.

"Ok..you better! Unlike last time to little troublemaker!" the snow fairy, (Selena's mother) said, an angry tone in her voice. " Honestly, why can't you be more like Brenda?"

"Brenda, Brenda, Brenda! What is so special about her?"Selena said angrily. "She is just a stupid toothfairy!"

"Don't you dare talk about your wonderous sister like that!" Selenas mom said. "Now, please get home soon, ok? Its almost dinner time!"

"Whatever!" Selena said. "Bye mom..."

Then, Selena, hung up, and went back to watching the coffee and book fight.

Back to the Fight...

"EAT BOOKS BIJOU!" Sparkle screamed, throwing a book at Bijous mouth, luckily, Bijou managed to dodge it, but someone on her 'Coffee' team, (They had split into two teams. Sparkle was in charge of the 'Book' team, and Bijou was in charge of the 'Coffee Team'.)

"Pashmina! Immediately go treat that solder!" Bijou yelled.

Pashmina rolled her eyes.

" Sparkle, we are not solders! We are just throwing books and coffee at eachother!" Pashmina pointed out.

"First of all, its Bi-I mean, yes, my names Sparkle." Bijou said, completely forgetting the fact that she was in Sparkle body, not hers. "And second of all, jsut go along with it!"

"Ok!" Pashmina said. Than, she ran to the classmates side, to check its injury.

"Ok, people," Bijou said. "Open fire!"

Then, in a flash, people on the 'Coffee Team', started throwing coffee like crazy at the 'Book Team'.

" Shields up!" Sparkle cried. Then, she, and the others on the 'Book Team', put books up over there heads.But some were too late and were hit by coffee.

"Wimps.." Sparkle muttered." Ok team, return fire!"

" Yes Bijou! Anything for you!" Hamtaro said, giving Sparkle a dreamy look.

Now usaully, this would've been like a dream to Sparkle, but, Sparkle knew that the only reason Hamtaro was giving her a dreamy look, was because he thought she was Bijou, all because she was in Bijous body.

All of a sudden, a yelp in pain was heard. And it wasn't just any yelp in pain! It was Bijous yelp in pain!She had got hit by a book!

"Ha! SUCKER!" Sparkle yelled at her.

Bijou glared at her, then called back to her team, " TEAM CAPTAIN FIGHT! GET BACK!"

Everyone nodded and backed away, leaving Bijou and Sparkle faceing eachother.

"One..two..three...THROW!" Sparkle and Bijou said. Then...the biology teacher just came in and...Sparkle accidently, instead of throwing the book at Bijou, threw it at the teacher on accident,and Bijou, while dodgeing the book, accidently threw the coffee all over there teacher!

The entire room gasped. Everyone just stared at the fuming, soaked with coffee, and hurt very badly by a book, teacher.

The teacher glared at Bijou, and,Sparkle. And, reacting to it, pointed to eachother, and said, " SHE DID IT!"

71717117177171717177171771717

"And you will have detention for the rest of the day! Got it girls?" the teacher said.

The two slowly nodded.

" Biology was so not fun!" Bijou mumbled.

" Whoever said biology was fun? " Sparkle mumbled back.


	5. Never Ruin Sparkle's Shirt

Special Thanks:

Crystalgurl101: Thanks so much for the ideas earlier! They're used in this chapter! Oh, and thanks for reviewing!

ketherandsandy4ever: Haha, fysterical and risiculous..two very funny words! Thanks for reviewing!

Satu-Suzu: No, nothing went wrong with the wish. Bijou was justtortureing Sparkle with the whole, wedding cake thing. Thanks for reviewing!

ShadSonAmycouple: Yeah, I miss the old Spongebob episodes like that one. The new ones aren't really that funny...well, thanks for reviewing!

Ringa ham: Glad that chapter made you laugh! Thanks for reviewing! Oh, and YAY! You updated your stories! I gotta go review them after I'm done with this...

Huskie86:Thanks for reviewing, andthanks for adding IWATS and me to ur faves! If you ever write a story, I gotta check it out!

sparkleshine101:I defintly agree! It seems like Sparkle and Bijou are never going to switch back, huh? Thanks for reviewing!

Mel-Girl: Thanks for reviewing! Hope you love this chapter as well!

x.YAYFULNESS: Yeah, they do got it bad. And it gets worse in this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

cp4ever: Yeah, I've realised you love random things by your stories! Thanks for reviewing!

71717177171771771717171717

Day 2 of Torture...

Bijou and Sparkle groaned as they dragged theit feet up the school steps. The two weren't exactly looking forward to the next day of themselves in eachothers bodies, but they both knew they had no choice, but to go to school. But they could've at least gone to school with bright, happy faces instead of gloomy, very mad looking faces!

"Ribon." Sparkle muttered when she saw Bijou.

"Rodriguez." Bijou muttered back.

The two glared at eachother and said at the same time, "Take off the jacket." Then, the two took off the jackets they were wearing, to reveal the clothes of the day.

Bijou looked over Sparkle with a critical eye. She was wearing a navy blue teeshirt, with a matching skirt, and blue high heels. Bijou groaned and muttered to herself, "She had to choose the ugliest outfit ever..."

Sparkle meanwhile, was not even believeing what Bijou was wearing. Bijou had on Sparkle's favorite, and cutest, (Thats what Sparkle calls it) outfit ever. A pure white teeshirt with sparkly pink and blue flowers all over it, and a white, layered minikirt. Plus, she had on Sparkle's favorite pair of silver, sparkly flip flops.

"Hmm...you made an ugly choice of clothes Sparkle." Bijou said. "Of course, that isn't really a surprise..."

"Oh is that so?" Sparkle said, crossing her arms. "Well, you made a great choice of clothes. And you know what? That _is_ a surprise."

"Haha. So funny." Bijou said sarcasticly.

Ring Ring!

The two groaned, as they walked up the schoolsteps, into the building that they knew would be like heck that day.

7171771717171717177171717

Well, surprisingly, the morning at school wasn't so bad with Bijou and Sparkle. The only tormenting thing they did to eachother, was insult eachother every 5 seconds, but that was pretty much it. But little did they know, lunch was going to get a little out of control...

Well, first off, nobody really would allow the two girls to sit at the tables, for fear they would start some kind of other fight, (Other than a book and coffee fight...) and get them in trouble along with them. So, the two girls had no choice but to sit at a table with a few guy dorks.

The two shivered as they started eating there food, not exactly enjoying this, what Sparkle calls,"Table of doom". Suddenly, as Bijou started to eat her chicken sandwhich, she noticed one of the dorky guys stareing at her.

"Ummm...hi?" she said to him.

"You're pretty..." he said, grinning, and letting out a sneeze."I love your outfit..."

"Errr..." Bijou made a face, and moved away from him. "Wait, you like my outfit?"

"Yeah...Sparkle, you always do have the best outfits..." the guy smiled, still stareing at her dreamily.

Bijou just sat there for a moment, looking like she was thinking of something, when finally, a sneaky smile appeared on her face.

"Will you still like this outfit if it had an ugly stain?" Bijou asked him, her sneaky smile now getting wider.

"Heck no!" the guy replied.

Bijou smiled, then, she slowly made her hand move towards her lunch tray, which was full of nachos and cheese, and jello, and other somewhat sloppy foods, and...SPLASH!

Sparkle cringed as she heard this sound. She slowly looked up from her food and saw her the most horrific thing ever...

"MY OUTFIT!" Sparkle screamed. The entire lunchroom stared at her. Sparkle was starting to go hysteric as she stared at her now, completely ruined outfit that Bijou was wearing. Each one of the flowers on the shirt was covered in green jello, the rest of the shirt had ugly nacho cheese on it, and as for the skirt, it got stained with every sloppy food on Bijou's plate.

Sparkle dropped to her knees.

"My outfit...my beautiful outfit..." Sparkle cried out.

Bijou smiled, glad her plan worked out. Of course, she knew it would work out in the first place, for she knew one of Sparkle's biggest fears, was her outfits getting totally ruined. And the best part was, she completely embarassed Sparkle as well, for the entire lunchroom was snikering at Sparkles ruined outfit.

And what was Sparkle doing? Well, lets just say she looked like she was about to blow up...

"Bijou..." she growled to herself, glareing at Bijou. "You're going too pay for murdering my outfit..."

"Hello? I can hear you." Bijou pointed out. "And, suck it up. It's just an outfit."

"An outfit that you killed you..you...outfit murderer!" Sparkle screamed at her.

"Wow...sure made me feel bad.." Bijou said sarcasticly, rolling her eyes.

"Good, I'm glad you feel happy, that you MURDERED MY MOST PRECIOUS OUTFIT EVER!" Sparkle screamed at her.

"Um, Sparkle, I knew you would be mad about me, er, 'killing' your outfit. But man, are you overreacting now..." Bijou said, backing away from Sparkle. Then, she quickly ran the heck out of there.

"GET BACK HERE BIJOU RIBON!" Sparkle screamed, chaseing Bijou down the halls. "GET BACK HERE WITH MY BABY!"

A Few Minutes Later...

Bijou and Sparkle walked out of the principals office, looking a little weird. For one thing, Bijou was now wearing a white dress., since the outfit was 'killed'. And another weird thing, Sparkle was hugging her 'dead' outfit, and crying. She also mumbled, "It's ok...mommy's here." to it.

But even though Bijou was pretty busy with whining about the ugly outfit she was wearing, she still noticed Sparkle crying on her outfit, and backed away.

"Sparkle, calm down." Bijou whispered to her. But all Sparkle did, was hug her 'dead' outfit more, and mumble, "My baby will be fine..my baby will be fine..." over and over again."Um...I'll let you two be..." then, Bijouslowly backed away from her.

After School...

Ever since the 'murder', Bijou and Sparkle have been a little tense between eachother. They would mutter insults to eachother, scream at eachother, and pass threatning notes that involved things that could scare the crap out of you, (Blues Clues, Bob the Builder,etc.) and, once again, nothing that was realy tormenting. But then it came: Sparkle's revenge.

It started when the entire school walked out of the school, Bijou turned her attention to Sparkle, and saw a very surprising thing. Sparkle was whispering something in this one dorky looking guy's ear, and after she stopped whispering, the dork blushed, and grinned. Bijou raised her eyebrows at this, wondering what was about to happen...

"What did you say Jack?" Sparkle said loudly. The enitre school began to slowly turn their attention over to them.

"No..." Bijou said, knowing that whatever was coming up, she's not going to like.

"How about this for an answer, babe?" Jack said loudly as well. Then, he pecked Sparkle on the cheek.

Bijou screamed, as she saw this horrific sight. But as for everybody else, they were laughing there heads off, calling out things like, "Oooh la la! Look who the frenchie's kissing now!" and "Do we need to leave you two alone?".

"Oh she has crossed the line..." Bijou muttered, then, grabbed a geeky-looking guy like the one Sparkle was kissed by, and yelled as loud as she could, "Hey babe! Want to make out?" then, while everyone was watching her, she started to make out with the geek...and that was _way_ beyond a peck on the cheek. And Sparkle knew this...which meant that she was about to snap in three...two...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sparkle screeched, then, she dove onto Bijou, tackleing her to the ground.

"How dare you make my precious lips do that!" she yelled, practily strangleing Bijou. All eyes were on them.

"Precious lips? More like dry and chappy!" Bijou yelled, breaking free from Sparkle's grasp, and tackled her to the ground. Everyone was now screaming "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!"over and over again.

"Yeah, well who's fault is it that were trapped in eachother's bodies, huh?" Sparkle said, kicking Bijou away.

"Well, I wouldn't of wished that if you weren't being such a selfish little jerk!" Bijou yelled back, punching Sparkle in the gut.

"Selfish jerk?" Sparkle cried out, trying to punch Bijou, but Bijou dodged out of the way just in time.

"Yes, isn't it obvious?" Bijou said, trying to kick Sparkle, but she managed to dive out of the way.

"Well, at least I don't act so show-offy!" Sparkle said, punching Bijou in the mouth.

"Want to see show-offy, look at your ugly reflection!" Bijou said, punching her back.

"Grrrr...that does it!" Sparkle screamed, then, she took a step back, and charged at Bijou, Bijou did the same, and charged at her. The two ran closer, and closer and...SNAP! They appeared in a totally diffrent room. The room was all blue. Blue pillows, a blue bed, a blue dresser...even the walls were painted with blue! It seemed that whoever owned this room, was absolutely obsessed with blue. Bijou and Sparkle looked around the room in confusion.

"I can describe you two in one little word...PSYCO!" a familer female voice said.

The two spun around, and saw...Selena. And boy did she looked ticked off.

"I have never, ever seen a catfight like you guys just had." Selena yelled at the two. "And its not just that, its what you guys have been doing all week! Pranking eachother, insulting eachother, you call_ that_ friendship? I think not! So, you two better get used to your current bodies!"

"Oh no! There is no freaking way I'm staying in that selfish brat's body!" Bijou yelled, her face very red.

"Took the words right out of my mouth you showoff!" Sparkle yelled back.

"Well, you two better start apoligizing before I shall-" Selena began to yell, but was interupted by a girly-like shriek...

"SELENA!"

"Eeeekkk! That's Brenda! Quick, in my closet!" Selena cried out, panic in her voice.Then, she quickly shoved the two girls into the closet and slammed the door.

"I'm going to kill that fairy..." Sparkle muttered with angry. And even in the dark, Bijou could see her face turning red and teeth clenching tight.

"Sparkle, look, I hate that dang fairy as well, but calm dow-OW!" Bijou yelped.

"What, broke a nail?"

"No, I'm sitting on a...cell phone?" Bijou said, looking closely at the shape of the thing that hurt her. And indeed, it was a cell phone.

"Probably that idiot fairy's cell. I mean, just look at it! It's so weird looking." Sparkle said in disgust, holding cell phone between her index finger and her thumb. Then it gave out a sudden ringing sound.

"Oh Selena, that must be your future hubby Davey!" said a shrilly voice. "Here, I'll go get it..."

"NO!" Selena yelled." I'll go get it, now why don't you go play with your dollies while I plan me and Davey's future wedding."

"Selena, someone put my, um, play accesories on a curse spell." the shrilly voice, probably belonging to Brenda, said.( Selena was smirking after she said that) "Oh, and, if you truly love Davey enough to marry him, then would you kiss him?"

"Yes."

"Make out with him?"

"Yes."

"Take him to your bedroom and-"

"Brenda, I'm only fourteen!"

"Ah, sister love..." Bijou joked as she heard the two fairys argue.

Sparkle rolled her eyes, when suddely, she heard a man's voice from the cell phone.

"Hey baby... this is your hot sexy bf, Davey. Just wondering if you still want to go out tonight?" the man said in a perverted tone.

Sparkle made a sick face, but it soon turned into a sneaky face. Bijou knew she was up to something...she just didin't know what...until Sparkle began to clear her throat.

"Like, hi Davey." she did her best to immatate Selena's voice. Bijou gasped, and mouthed, "Don't do it." to Sparkle, but Sparkle continued her plan, completely ignoreing her.

"Look Davey, not trying to be mean, but why would I go out with a disgusting pervert like you?" Sparkle tried her best to sound like Selena."I mean, its not just you, its every guy I've known! Yeah, thats right, they are all idiots. Especialy _you._ So buh and BYE!"

Then, Sparkle hung up on Davey, looking quite pleased with herself. But Bijou on the other hand, just stared at her, her jaw dropped, and her eyes wide.

"Look, Bijou, I know what you're about to say, but come on! It's Selena's fault we only have one week to get back to our normal selves!" Sparkle tried to convince Bijou, but she was still speechless.

"That...was...SO COOL!" Bijou screeched. Sparkle looked confused. "Wait, you're saying you actully liked my sneaky plan?"

"What plan?"

The two, gulped and slowly turned their heads around to see Selena.

"Oh..um...nothing.We were just joking." Sparkle lied.

"Oh cut it. I've heard every single word you said on my cell phone." Selena said, her eyes narrowed into a glare."And you know what that means? It means that your week of torture is being reduced to 3 days. So you two now have till Saturday to get back to your previous bodies."

"WHAT!" the two girls screamed.

"Actully, didin't Sparkle just lie to me? Why yes she did. So make those three days reduced to two." Selena was now grinning, happy about her bossiness.

"F-Friday..." Bijou said weakly. "No, no, no...

"FRIDAY? NO WAY! THATS IN ONLY 2 DAYS! And with alll the nasty things we and Bijou pulled, how the heck are we going to make up for it by Friday?"

"Exactly." Selena smiled."Have fun in your bodies girls!"

"WHAT! NO!" Bijou cried out again. Her eyes were now glistening, showing that she was about to cry." Don't you have any ideas how we can get back to normal?"

"DUH! All you two gotta do, is go to eachother's houses, and see what eachother's lives is like." Selena told them." After all, you guys didin't actully go to eachother's houses until bedtime."

"True..." Bijou and Sparkle muttered in agreement.

"Well, have fun! Hope you two have a great time!" Selena laughed. Then, with a wave of her wand, the two girls dissapeared.

Selena grinned, then turned on her T.V and plopped herself on her bed and began to watch Bijou and Sparkle on it.

"Oh this is going to be good..." she grinned


End file.
